Uproot! Enter Yuurei!
Home Sweet Home Along the horizon a ship sailed, closing in on a wide land. There weren't many passengers aboard, but there was a large group standing near the helm as a man in shades steered the boat. In terms of weather, it had been a pretty rough ride. The patterns were seemingly random at best, switching from sunny to stormy in several intervals of the day. Thankfully, the boat was a tough one, not one to be taken down so easily by raging waters. After the last ferocious natural attack on its person, it had fought its way through to where the harbor of its destination could finally be seen. And, of course, the passengers were very pleased to see it. One of them, a black-haired woman that looked like she was between 20 and 30 looked up from a leaning position against the wall. Her eyes squinted at first, in order to assure that what she saw was the real thing. When it seemed to get bigger and bigger, a grin crossed her face. "About time..." She said wryly. "I was starting to think we'd never get there." "We're there, finally?!" A voice of younger age shouted, followed by the dash of another figure on the boat platform. It was the form of a young girl, with white hair bundled up into two ponytails. Her slender figure ran to the edge of the boat, hands grasping the balcony and peeking over in order to see the shoreline more clearly. Another young girl, hair styled similarly, though steel grey, poked her head out from the bottom of the boat. "Here already? I was about to make myself a sandwich." A shirtless man with lightly tanned skin and long dark hair looked intently at land they were headed to. "I can't believe we moved just because Midori asked." A pale skinned woman with black hair at shoulder length smiled. "Tou-chan you always give me what I ask for." "Tou-san, I bet if Mido asked you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it." A man of younger descent, but older than the two "twins" was standing in a fashion similar to the leaner, arms folded across his chest. "You're such a sucker when it comes to younger girls--" "Hey!" The leaner remarked. "I didn't raise you to talk that way, Kurosaki Taiki!" Although she attempted to make her voice stern, there was no hiding the amusement in her words. The tan man laughed. "I probably would. Doesn't matter since a fall couldn't kill me." The woman, who was now presumably the wife of the tanned one, sent a slight stare of annoyance in his direction, mouth curving to a scowl. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that when you free-fell off of that mountain back home." She said. "I mean, just what in the hell were you thinking, doing that?" "I wouldn't be talking, Mom..." Taiki interrupted, smiling slyly. "Remember when you started messing with a pack of Menos back in Hueco Mundo just out of boredom?" "Tereya's just a natural-born diplomat!" The silver-haired girl piped up. "Be glad that they weren't Arrancar! Not that I'd be stupid enough to start messin' with one o' those anytime soon..." The tan one, Ahatake, laughed. "I'm actually itching for a good fight. An Arrancar would be a welcome sight about now." "Kaa-chan is an Arrancar." The steel haired one replied. "Yes but I'm family." Another woman, her hair long and black with antennae like strands sticking up. "Adela don't count. Why would I bother trying to get her into a fight?" Tereya asked disdainfully. "Aside from if she overly hurts my only son..." It brought a chuckle from the said son, which made her grin a little as well. "As if you could take me even on your best day." The woman called Adela said, grinning as well. "That a challenge, little girl?" Turning her feet, Tereya's eyes turned towards the Arrancar as her body faced hers. Though her hands were still folded, it was still apparent that the words had affected her somewhat. "'Cause I take those very seriously." Adela smirked. "I could take you anytime, anywhere." Ahatake cleared his throat. "Down ladies. We're nearly there." The man at the helm looked back at them, his shades reflecting the sunlight. "Please gather your luggage and stand near the exits." "Hm?" Tereya shifted herself to turn, her eyes widening as they saw what was to be the harbor right in her face. She must've not noticed enough - the boat was practically getting ready to dock itself. Reaching over, she snatched up the single, but medium-sized luggage case she had in one hand. "Everyone ready?" She asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Ahatake gathered up a long red and black duffel bag, while each member of the family gathered their luggage. The steel haired girl, Aoi, craned her neck. "Didn't Awai and Isshou come with us?" Ahatake shook his head. "They stayed behind. Something vague of needing to Awai needing to get used to his powers." Taiki turned his head to look over at his sister wonderingly. "Hey, Sis!" He called. "How come you picked here of all places? I didn't think you'd find something interesting in Soul Society!" "Kyashi, Ryuka and their kid moved here." Midori replied. "And since this place is so modern, I decided why not move here? So I got Tou-chan to move us here." She said smiling proudly. "We already have the biggest house in the area." "Of course..." Taiki muttered, rolling his eyes as he finally allowed himself to stand u, nearly falling over when the boat abruptly stopped. "Nothing but the best for the Kurosaki family." Ahatake laughed. "Too true." He said as the gangplank descended onto the shore and they all exited the boat. The man in shades grinned as he pulled up the gang plank and steered away. Now, they all stood at the edge of the harbor. Two figures were standing on the other end, acting like sentries to the world that was ready to be explored. Their clothing was hidden by a cloak draped around their body. They were both male, one with short and gray hair, and one with short and black hair. "A welcoming committee?" Aoi looked puzzled at the sight of these two individuals. "Looks like it." Tereya commented, though she looked a bit skeptical. "Though, why does it seem like they're in uniform? Maybe it's just the harbor guard or something." Ahatake approached them. "Who are you two?" When the rest followed suit, Kyuui herself felt a little uneasy as she looked into the two sentries' eyes for a moment before turning away. Even though their faces were kind, their eyes held a bit of intensity that chilled her to the bone. Just to be safe, she slunk behind Aoi a little, though not enough to be completely obvious. The silver-haired guard stepped forward. "Officer Canine, from the 6th Regiment Police Force." He said in a rather formal and business-like manner. "Due to regulations here, and to ensure peace, you must hand over your weapons before entering the city." Ahatake looked at the man as if questioning his sanity. "Me? Hand over my Zanpakuto?" "Yes, sir. Otherwise, I cannot permit you and your group to enter." "Only as long as you don't intend to keep it." "You will get them back once you return for departure, or if the King gives you authorization." The man assured, nodding slowly. Ahatake thought for a moment. "We don't intend to depart. We are moving here permanently. Is there a loophole concerning that?" Canine shook his head, much to Tereya's and Taiki's dismay. "No, sir. The only ones allowed to utilize any weapon are those of law enforcement. Possession by other individuals is strictly prohibited." He explained patiently. "Though, it would be easier to have the King know, if you intend to stay." Ahatake sighed and his anger manifested in his spiritual pressure as it began to exude. His face, however, remained unnaturally calm. Beside him, Tereya cocked an eyebrow towards him in discretion. "What the... what's he thinking?" Unfortunately, the officers were not so relaxed. Their bodies tensed up, and the knowledge of police enforcement kicked into their brains. They pulled one arm each from their cloaks, holding what looked like a metallic cannon in one hand. A Kido pistol-type gun. With a click, they held the barrels to Ahatake's head, triggers ready to pull. "Calm yourself." Canine warned, his voice gentle but his tone a little bit threatening. "Use violence, and we will have to use force if necessarry." "Granddad, please..." Kyuui insisted, walking up close to him and looking at him in a pleading manner. "They're only doing their job! And besides... they said we would get them back if we got permission!" "And if we don't?" Ahatake replied, smirking at the sight of the gun. "I won't repeat myself. Will you cooperate with us, or not?" Ahatake sighed. "This is annoying the hell out of me. How do we contact this King?" In his mind, Ahatake was fighting with a strong desire to kill those two where there stood. "The landlord will be waiting for you at your new home. If you ask to meet our Majesty, he'll give you the directions needed." "Good." Ahatake replied, throwing the man is Zanpakuto. "Break it and you won't live to see the daylight." "...if you'll just follow us." After catching the sheathed blade, as well as taking the blades of the rest of the family, Canine and his partner turned away, giving the family a path to follow. "Once we step through the main gate, there'll be a sign that has papers for the full set of laws you will have to obey once you settle in." He continued to explain, the tension gone from his voice. Kyuui couldn't help but glare for a brief moment at Ahatake's back, having been a little distraught over what had happened. Ahatake was grinding his teeth. Like always, he felt empty without his Zanpakutou, as if a parent had abandoned him. Pretty soon, they had stepped through the main gate. The two officers stepped towards the said sign, taking a small stack of papers and passing out a sheet to each individual. "Read carefully and follow each one by the letter. Law breaking is intolerant of this society..." After a brief nod, they walked off presumably in the direction of their HQ. Tereya scowled at their backs, looking over the sheet that she had been given. "Damn it... don't you feel like you've just been landed in school?" She asked sarcastically, clearly annoyed as much as her husband was at the moment. Ahatake laughed. "Thanks for those memories. I hated school." He looked down the paper. It listed the region's laws. 1.) The needs of the state come before the needs of the people. 2.) Treason is forbidden and is punished by (depending on the individual) death or temporary to permanent imprisonment. 3.) To build a weapon without authorization from the monarchy is treason. 4.) All citizens must show their utmost respect towards their superiors. Actions such as breaking laws or taking up arms against the police/military will be dealt with severely. 5.) All citizens must contribute to the community when at the age of 21 (e.g. gaining a job, voluntary cleaning of the streets, and/or enlistment in the military). 6.) To sympathize with the enemy in conflict is considered treason and will be dealt with severely. 7. Children are required to be inside by dark. Wanderers will be taken to their place of residence and put under a week-long house suspension. Individuals are considered an adult at 16 years of age. 8.) Unauthorized battle in the streets is forbidden. Battle may only be conducted during war, within one's own dwelling, or in special battle halls through the city. Unauthorized battle in the street is considered an enemy attack and those participating in the battle may be wounded by police and questioned. '''9.) Attack on the castle itself is considered treason and will be dealt with by execution. "Attack on the castle is punishable by execution?" Ahatake said in mock complaint. "There goes Saturday Night." "I suppose these guys don't promote laziness..." Taiki mused, looking over the sheet in slight disappointment. "There goes my relaxing time..." "...by dark...?" Kyuui said, a bit sourly as she stared at the 7th rule. "Guess we won't be exploring very much like we did back there, Aoi..." Aoi however wasn't disappointed. "I don't see how it's a loss. Spending most of the time in the house works out just fine for me." Adela frowned. "Ahatake-san, there are a few laws here that you may disagree with you know. You love fighting, but fighting is only conducted in designated areas. And well..you aren't the most merciless fighter around and showing sympathy to the enemy is treason apparently." Midoriko frowned. "These people sure are big on treason."